


Butt-dialled by the King of Hell

by div2994



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, More tags to follow, Smut, shameless cliffhanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div2994/pseuds/div2994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine Crowley accidentally butt-dialling you while he is masturbating and calling your name. The next time you see him you bring it up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butt-dialled by the King of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> A Reader/Crowley fic inspired by http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/93927409398/imagine-crowley-accidentally-butt-dialling-you
> 
> (Y/N = your name)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated, thank you!

“Guys, I’m fine, I’m just going to go take a shower and try to get some sleep, okay? I’ll see you in the morning.” After a particularly gruesome decapitation to end your hunt with the Winchesters, the thought of greasy takeout turns your stomach. A shower and bed is all you could wish for right now.

“If you’re sure, Y/N, just don’t go running off without saying goodbye first.” Dean says, emphasising the last part; he’ll never let you live down taking off after the last job as soon as the bones were salted and burned.

“Sure, of course, last time was a one-off. Night guys.” You leave for your motel room with a sigh of relief, looking forward to being clean again.

 

 

Half an hour and an obscene amount of hot water later, you slip in between the sheets and go to turn out the light, when you’re interrupted by the vibrations of your cell on the bedside table.

“It’s 1 o’clock in the morning, who could possibly need monsters exterminating now?” You grumble, reaching over and flipping open the phone in one fluid motion. “Hello? This had better be damn important.”

You don’t hear an intelligible response, just soft groaning. Who the hell is this anyway? You check the caller ID only to be greeted with ‘666’. Crowley? What could the King of Hell want with you that just couldn’t wait until morning?

“Crowley? Just tell me what it is, I’m tired and so not in the mood for your BS.” Again, you hear no response aside from moaning and rustling. Slowly the realisation dawns on you: Crowley, the powerful ruler of Hell about whom you’d fantasised a little more than you’d care to admit, had butt-dialled you, seemingly whilst in a very compromising position.

Now if it were anyone else, you might entertain the notion of hanging up the call and pretending this had never happened, to save your embarrassment and theirs. However the object of your illicit fantasies is masturbating at the other end of the line and you can’t bring yourself to put the phone down.

There’s more unintelligible groaning interlaced with heavy breathing and then a moan that sends shivers down your spine and heat pooling in your stomach.

“Oh, fuck yes, right there. That feels so good…” He trails off for a moment and once again you can only hear heavy breathing. Your fingers trail over your own body, tracing your skin as you imagine Crowley in the room with you, not separated by a phone line.

You picture his hand stroking his cock, slowly building momentum and bringing himself closer to orgasm. His mouth would be slightly open, his chest rising and falling deeply in time with his strokes, soft instructions to the object of his fantasy on his lips.

“Yes, harder, harder… faster, that’s it…” The sounds of skin on skin are turning you on but you strain to listen, aching to be touched but content for now to merely listen.

You hear him shift and the sounds become more muffled; dammit, that was getting interesting! You continue to listen regardless, hopeful for the microphone to pick up anything more.

“Fuck, Y/N, I need you…” It was muffled, yet unmistakeable; Crowley had moaned your name.

As he moans his climax, you can’t decide whether to be pleased or worried. The King of Hell isn’t one to leave his desires unpursued but you can’t help but feel flattered by the mutual attraction. As the other end of the line falls silent, you hit the end call button, mind whirring with possibilities.

 

 

“Ah, if it isn’t my favourite hunter. Love, would you mind terribly putting that angel blade down?” A gift from Sam and Dean, your favourite demon-killing weapon never leaves your sight, and with three demons down and one to go, you’re not too keen on giving up the fight.

You’ve been picking off a group of demons that had been plaguing a small rural town and it’s been a long day. You finally tracked down the last one in the forest on the outskirts of the town when a certain ruler of Hell came a-calling. Keeping the blade to the demon’s throat, you smile before turning around to greet the King.

“Crowley, it’s been a while.” It’s been months since you’ve seen him in person but only a couple of weeks since that phone call, which you’re dying to bring up.

“Y/N, always a pleasure. Now let him go so I can deal with him myself. If he’s stupid enough to get caught by you, he can suffer the consequences in the pit.”

You know the demon will face a lot worse in Hell than you can offer so begrudgingly you turn him over. Crowley snaps his fingers and the unnamed hellspawn vanishes.

“Well I guess we’re done here,” Crowley says but you interrupt with “A quick question first, if you don’t mind.”

He raises his eyebrows but nods, seemingly curious as to what you could want from him.

“Just wondering, how many people do you know with my name?”

“And why would you want to know that?” He steps closer, raising his eyebrows even further.

“No reason,” you say with a shrug, “Just curious.”

“Not many, I don’t really remember people by name, just by deal. You’re a special case, since you’re more likely to get on my nerves.”

You stifle a chuckle before asking, “Have I been on your mind at all? Still, just curious.” You try to seem nonchalant but you know your line of questioning will raise suspicion.

He narrows his eyes and lowers his chin before glaring at you. His voice lowers until he’s practically growling. “You were listening, weren’t you?”

You smile from ear to ear, unable to hold it back, nodding as you do so. You couldn’t pretend for much longer anyway.

He runs his hand over his jaw, numerous emotions flitting across his face. He doesn’t seem embarrassed, instead he has the look of someone accepting a fact he already knew to be true.

“If you knew I was listening, why didn’t you say anything before?” You can’t help but ask.

“Why do you think I’m here now? I’m a busy man, Y/N, sometimes it takes a while to deal with non-Hell related matters.” He starts edging closer as you stand your ground.

“Well, aren’t you going to say anything? Beg me not to tell the Winchesters, God knows they’d love to hear about it.”

“Oh please don’t bring Him into this.” His face twists into a grimace but quickly changes to a lustful stare that you can’t mistake for anything else.

He’s so close to you now that you start backing away, his proximity making your hair stand on end, arousing you to the point where you’d moan to ease the tension building within you but you don’t want to give him the satisfaction.

You hit the tree behind you and that predatory gaze hasn’t shifted from you yet. He continues moving until he’s pressed against you, looking down at you with lust-filled eyes. You lower your head and whimper softly.

“Y/N?” He puts a finger under your chin and lifts your head to meet his gaze. “Tell me you don’t want this.”

His self-satisfied smirk drives you to take back control so you say nothing but raise yourself to press your lips to his. Almost immediately he grasps your head in his hands and kisses you passionately. He moves one hand to your wrist and pushes it above your head against the tree. The other arm reflexively joins it and he pins you to the tree, never breaking the kiss. Finally you pull away, feeling the need to breathe that Crowley seemed not to notice. He looks down at you through hooded lids, questioning the pause.

“Don’t you think we could do this somewhere a little more comfortable?” While finally getting to sate your desire for him, you’d rather go somewhere more private, preferably with a bed. After all it had been a long day; outdoor sex could wait for another time.

He smiles and murmurs, “As you wish,” before clicking his fingers and teleporting you both away.

**Author's Note:**

> *Shameless cliffhanger alert* I couldn't resist, sorry! There is more to come, the smut will be upon you soon! It'll probably a sequel in the series, rather than a new chapter.
> 
> Please leave feedback, it's much appreciated, either here or at pandeadpool.tumblr.com, I welcome messages there - it would make my day :) Once again, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
